1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertically working liquid vaporizer, more especially to a vaporizer capable of vertically heating the liquid from the top to the bottom to make the liquid fast generate vaporizing effect.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, for the common liquid vaporizer, basically the bottom portion of a water boiler is heated to heat the entire liquid housed inside; when the entire liquid body reaches the critical point for vaporization, it vaporizes in the form of steam; as to the facial steamer for cleansing the skin, it usually has a cup body for housing the water liquid and the bottom portion thereof is affixed with a heater in any kind of form for heating the entire housed liquid until it vaporizes after reaching the critical point for vaporization; however, the waiting time prior to working is longer.
Therefore, the present invention particularly provides a vertically working liquid vaporizer by film-line heating the bordering line between the upper surface film of the liquid and the circumference of the outer circular surface of the standing post in various structures to achieve the objective of immediately, partially heating the liquid, fast and stably generating the vaporizing effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to adapt to various needs by disposing a dripping device at the position relative to the upper aspect of the said vaporizer; micro supplement by dripping eliminates extending the preparing job of elevating the temperature of the water liquid and thereby achieves the efficacy of immediate vaporization and dispensation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is that the heat generator adapted by the said vaporizer can be a ceramic-made electric resistance tab body of positive temperature coefficient; by using the efficacy of its rapid temperature elevation and automatically controlling the on/off of the electric current, the temperature can be fast elevated to eliminate extra cost for the temperature control equipment and to achieve multiple safe feasibilities of obtaining precise and constant temperature.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.